


Into It

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Riding, Sub Ryan Bergara, Subspace, This is very short, Tumblr Prompt, maybe???? i guess u could say, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: prompt: What if Ryan rides Shane right after Shane spanked him and now his sensitive skin is rubbing against Shane's jeans and he's just whimpering and crying softly from the pain and pleasure
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267
Collections: steshyan drabbles





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw!!!  
title from chase atlantic's into it <3  
also this was a request from tumblr

“_Shaane,_” Ryan whimpered, sniffling as his ass grinded against Shane’s rough jeans, adding pain to the already-existing heat of the marks on his ass from being spanked repeatedly and roughly. He almost regretted acting out that day. Almost. Being spanked and manhandled by his boyfriend was totally worth it, though. He loved it. Especially since now he got to ride his big dick, too. However, the combination of his now-sensitive skin and Shane’s jeans was giving him some pain.

Shane was studying his body, running his fingers along the cracks and crevices of his collarbone and torso, rubbing his nipples roughly and stopping every so often to place a big, strong hand around Ryan’s neck, making the other moan and beg. 

Ryan continued to ride his boyfriend, whimpering and moaning at the pain and pleasure he always got from the feeling of Shane’s cock deep inside of him. The pain was starting to get to be almost too much, and before he knew it tears were coming out of his eyes, and he was crying softly.

Shane looked up at the noises, and, upon noticing his precious boyfriend’s tears, reached up to wipe them away. “Shhh, angel,” He muttered, “You’re okay,”

“_Daddy,_” Ryan moaned, rocking his hips particularly hard to feel the sweet friction, but gasping at the pain, “hurts.” He sniffled again.

“Mmm, but it feels oh so good, doesn’t it?” Shane asked, stroking Ryan’s soft cheek, and smiling at the shy _mhm_ it got out of the smaller. “This is your doing, baby boy. You got daddy all riled up, and you have to deal with the consequences.

Ryan nodded. It did feel good, very much so. And he loved being told what to do. So, he decided, perched on his boyfriend’s cock, rocking and grinding to his heart’s desire and moaning all the way, that he was quite happy with this situation. Acting naughty was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :')
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


End file.
